disneyfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom Keepers:Amanda's Tale
Characters *Amanda- Spunky girl,sometimes called Mandy or Mandie. *Jessica- Usually just called Jess,has talents she won't talk about. *Mrs. Riley- Owning a foster house,she knows the secrets each of the kids is hiding. *Mikky- Happy and smart,she is more open about her “abilities" *Greg- Bad things happen when he is around...don't stand in a wooden building if you don't want it to burn. *Garry- Rude but polite Prologue My name is Amanda.I don't know my parents,I never have.I'm an orphan.I'm not alone,I'm in foster care.Today I'm moving to Maryland,to the house of some lady named Mrs. Riley.She sounds nice but I'm not sure I'll like it there. I'm a fairly normal kid,I guess.Fairly....human. It's a long story.It started as a joke.Fairly human,we're fairlies.But I don't like it.My world has always been upside down;sometimes literally. I thought I was normal at the start.My life was fun and exciting.But as I grew up,I realized I could do things others can't.I miss that feeling of being normal,but I know it was an illusion. I've never been normal.Not more than fairly normal,anyway. Mrs. Riley runs a busy house with at least 6 or 7 kids in it.All of them are foster kids,like me.But I doubt they are like me in any other way. I was surprised when I arrived. Chapter 1 ''Don't act weird don't act weird don't act weird don't act- ''“Hello,Amanda.I'm Mrs. Riley." “H-hi."I stuttered.So much for not acting weird. “Why don't you meet the other girls?You'll be sharing a room with Mikky and Jess." I nodded and hopped up the stairs.It was that moment a girl ducked around the corner.She had blond hair and a Sky blue tee shirt.Her hair was shoulder length and it bounced into her face as she ran down the hall.The girl skidded to a stop inches away from me. “Sorry,I was trying to find my friend,Jess.You're Amanda,right?The girl who was coming from Minnesota?" I nodded.That was me. “I'm Mikky."she pulled hair out of her eyes and smiled.She looked really cool.“Once I find Jess,you'll like her.If she ever comes out of that closet!"she called that last part quit loudly.I assume it was aimed for Jess,not me. A girl with a mysterious expression rolled her eyes as she came out of the closet.“It took you long enough to find me,Mikky!I thought you could do better than that." “Don't be rude!"Milky laughed.“Say hi to Amanda.Mrs. Riley told me she would be sharing our room." Jess rolled her eyes.“Where else would she go,Mik?Mrs. Riley is definitely not putting her in the boys' room." Milky blushed.“I know that,but....oh, at least say hi to her." “Hi.Well,Mikky obviously gave you the awkward welcome train which she gives all of us,so let's see the room."Jess went down the hall and turned into a room.The walls were light purple and the beds had teal blankets.There was a pink lamp on a table by a bed.There was a trundle bed on the far wall and a laptop was on the table. “Pick a bed,I don't care which one is mine as long as I get one."Jesus said sarcastically as she walked to the trundle.She fished around under the matress,till she found a small book.''A journal,''I thought. Mikky walked to the trundle bed and pulled a matress out from underneath.I guess that left me the bed by the table.I sat down,then threw my bag down.Nothing was inside except a few books and some clothes. I pulled my stuff out of my bag,and looked around the room.It was small but cozy and Mikky seemed friendly.I don't know about Jess,but she isn't unwelcoming. “You can put your stuff in the closet.Or there are cabinets behind the door."Mikky said helpfully. I nodded and said “Thanks" as I walked over to the cabinets.The first two I opened were full but other than that they were empty.I took one for my clothes and one for my books,then grabbed my favorite book.I went over to the bed and switched on the lamp. I was just opening my book went I heard screaming down the hall. Jess groaned.“What are the idiots up to now?"she muttered as she walked out the door,but I saw an interested gleam in her eye. Mikky and I followed her out the door.I turned the corner to see a boy running towards the stair case.“Greg,stop it!" He yelled. I smelled smoke.“Something's burning."I said. Jess and Milky looked at each other.“It's either something Greg stared at,or Mrs. Riley is cooking."Mikky sighed. “`Stared at?´"I was beyond confusion. Jess nodded,saying “Don't get too close to Greg.And hide anything you don't want burned.Including you.Learned that the hard way."she laughed.She held out her arm,which had scars on it. Then I decided to ask another question.“Whose Greg?" “He's one of the boys down the hall.He's really nice but sometimes...anyway,he can be dangerous."Mikky explained. Jess added“The boy running down the stairs was Greg's twin brother,Gary.He's nice,I guess.But he's pretty rude." Chapter 2 So I learned I wasn't alone in Mrs. Riley's house.Jess didn't talk about herself much but she was nice.Mikky talked nonstop,and Greg...just don't let Greg look at your stuff. Mikky and I hurdles up the stairs after dinner,when Mikky paused.She stared hard at the wall,then gasped and pulled me back. “Mikky—"I protested. Mikky stood in front of me,at the top of the stairs.Her wispy,blond hair slipped into her face.“Duck!Garry's about to show Greg a—" A heard an explosion and was shoved to the floor.Mikky fell on top of me and heat hit my face.Greg came walking out of his room,his face covered in soot and ash.His hair was burned and his clothes were blackened.He kept darting his eyes back and forth,trying hard not to focus on anything. “—Firecracker."finished Mikky with a sigh. Greg seemed mad.“GARRY!"he yelled.The other boy sheepishly came out of the room,looking just as burnt as Greg.Greg narrowed his eyes and said,“''Never ''do that again."His flickering gaze rested on Garry and a small flame bristled in his hair.Garry yelped and tried to get rid of the fire. ---- “What ''was ''that?"I asked Mikky. She sat on her bed and leaned back on her hands.“Greg,"she began,“Should ''not '' ever stare.Not only is it rude,in his case it's also damgerous.You saw that when Garry showed him the firecracker." I nodded,then asked,“But how did you know about the firecracker?You stared at a wall,then knew." “Because I saw it."Mikky smiled.“I'm good at that.I saw the firecracker and knew Greg was going to cause a fire." Mrs. Riley's foster home just became exciting. Chapter 3 I don't know why I left.I enjoyed it at Mrs. Riley's.It was surely never boring... I suppose I wanted an adventure.We went because of a dream Jess had.It sounds crazy,leaving because of a dream.Mikky and Jess are like me. We're Fairlies. I wasn't sure what Jess did.I knew now that Mik could see through a solid wall. Jesus woke up breathing heavy one night.Her eyes were wide and her hands were shaking. “Jess,what's wrong?"I asked. “I..."Jess stammered.“I had a dream.And we,you and me,were far from here.There was this kid..."she stopped,narrowing her eyes in the darkness. I waited.Then her eyes got wide again.“This big cave,and a fence...the kid had friends with him.And there was...Have you ever seen that movie with the green fairy and the princess,and there was a needle?The fairy is...and..."she stopped to shake her head.“Disney World." “What?"I asked. Jesus looked at me,saying “We were in Disney World."she took a breath.“Amanda,we need to go there." Chapter 4 I was in the old church.I missed Mikky and Mrs. Riley and even Gary and Greg.But Jess saw something that led us here. The next morning would ruin everything for me. I woke up to Jess screaming.I ran into her room to see her vanish through the window.I saw a blur of green,and a flash of purple. Then she was gone.Jess had been my sister during our journey.It had been hard.Now she was gone. She and I had planned to start school the next day.I half-heartedly walked down the road. ---- Then I met Finn. THE END